Elenalan (1998)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of 1998's Disney film "Mulan" Coming to YouTube on December 13th, 2018. Cast *Fa Mulan - Anna (Frozen) *Ping (Mulan's Disguise) - Hercules *Captain Li Shang - Kristoff (Frozen) *Mushu - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Cri Kee - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Little Brother - Dug (Pixar's UP) *Khan - Sven (Frozen) *Shan Yu - Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Habayusa the Falcon - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) *Yao - Snotlot (How to Train Your Dragon) *Ling - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Chien-Po - FishLegs (How to Train Your Dragon) *Fa Zhou - King Fergus (Brave) *Fa Li - Queen Elinor (Brave) *Grandmother Fa - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Chi-Fu - Mario (Super Mario Bros) *General Li - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *The Matchmaker - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *First Ancestor - Mufasa (The Lion King) *The Emperor of China - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *The Guard (at the Beginning of the Film) - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Great Wall Guard - John Smith (Pocahontas) *Shan-Yu's Archer - Sa'Luk (Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves) *Shan-Yu's Scout - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Shan-Yu's Huntsman - Clayton (Tarzan) *Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 1 - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 2 - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Imperial Scout 1 - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Imperial Scout 2 - Vladimir (Anastasia) *Ancestors - Wolves (Alpha and Omega) and Police Officers (Zootopia) Scenes *Annalan (1998) Part 1 - Opening/The Huns Have Invaded China *Annalan (1998) Part 2 - Daily-Minute Review *Annalan (1998) Part 3 - "Honor to Us All" *Annalan (1998) Part 4 - The Matchmaker (aka Mrs. Prysselius) *Annalan (1998) Part 5 - "Reflection" *Annalan (1998) Part 6 - A Proclamation from Aerrow *Annalan (1998) Part 7 - Anna's Choice *Annalan (1998) Part 8 - Danny's First *Annalan (1998) Part 9 - A Guardian for Danny *Annalan (1998) Part 10 - A Message for Aerrow *Annalan (1998) Part 11 - The Powerful Danny/Anna Meets Danny *Annalan (1998) Part 12 - Entering the Camp/What's Your Name *Annalan (1998) Part 13 - Training/"I'll Make a Man Out of You" *Annalan (1998) Part 14 - Mario's Bad News *Annalan (1998) Part 15 - Urgent News from the General/"A Girl Worth Fighting For" *Annalan (1998) Part 16 - General Flynn is Dead *Annalan (1998) Part 17 - Avalanche *Annalan (1998) Part 18 - Anna Has Been Discovered! *Annalan (1998) Part 19 - Drago Bludvist is Back! *Annalan (1998) Part 20 - Anna vs. Drago (Part 1; "I'll Make a Man Out of You (Reprise)") *Annalan (1998) Part 21 - Anna vs. Drago (Part 2) *Annalan (1998) Part 22 - Anna vs. Drago (Part 3) *Annalan (1998) Part 23 - Anna's Back Home/A Happy Ending *Annalan (1998) Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used *Mulan (1998) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Hercules (1997) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *A Bug's Life *Pixar's UP *How to Train Your Dragon 1 *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *The Lion Guard *Brave *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Super Mario Bros Super Show *The Adventures of Super Mario *Super Mario World *Tangled *Pippi Longstocking (1997) *Pippi Longstocking (TV Series) *The Lion King *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginnings *Big Hero 6 *Pocahontas *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Tarzan *Quest For Camelot *Peter Pan *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland *Anastasia *All Dogs Go To Heaven Trilogy *Zootopia Gallery Coronation Anna.jpg|Anna as Mulan Tommy Pickles (Hercules).jpg|Hercules as Ping (Mulan's Disguise) Kristoff in Frozen.jpg|Kristoff as Captain Li Shang Danny-1.jpg|Danny as Mushu Flik (Disney).png|Flik as Cri Kee 8af11b1a04a315e3359ad53cfb4347ef.jpg|Dug as Little Brother SVEN2.png|Sven as Khan Drago bludvist.jpg|Drago Bludvist as Shan Yu Mzingo.png|Mzingo as Habayusa the Falcon humans_hero_snotlout.jpg|Snotlot as Yao Hiccup-1.jpg|Hiccup as Ling Fishlegs httyd2.jpg|Fishlegs as Chien-Po King-Fergus-from-brave.jpg|King Fergus as Fa Zhou Queen elinor.jpg|Queen Elinor as Fa Li Widow-Tweed-(Fox and the Hound).jpg|Widow Tweed as Grandmother Fa MarioDiCArtwork.jpg|Mario as Chi-Fu Flynn-rider-tangled-77.9.jpg|Flynn Rider as General Li Mrs. Prysselius.jpg|Mrs. Prysselius as The Matchmaker Howard DeVille (Mufasa).jpg|Mufasa as The First Ancestor King Triton in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|King Triton as The Emperor of China Tadashi Hamada.jpg|Tadashi Hamada as The Guard (at the Beginning of the Film) Johnsmithstand.jpg|John Smith as Great Wall Guard Saluk.jpg|Sa'Luk as Shan-Yu's Archer Gaston.jpg|Gaston as Shan-Yu's Scout Clayton.jpg|Clayton as Shan-Yu's Huntsman Ruber.jpg|Ruber as Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 1 Captain-hook1.jpg|Captain Hook as Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 2 Dimitri-0.jpg|Dimitri as Imperial Scout 1 Vladimir.jpg|Vladimir as Imperial Scout 2 Alpha 02.jpg|Wolves (Alpha and Omega) Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11176.jpg|and Police Officers as Ancestors See Also *Annalan 2 (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Mulan Movies Category:Mulan Movie spoof Category:Mulan Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs for Sale Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoof